


crazy shit

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, could be read pre-stoncy is you squint, robin & steve give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: okay so in the background of the will/joyce hug in the s3 finale you see steve approach nancy and jonathan in the back of the van. we did not get enough overlap between teens this season so this is what my brain came up with at like 1am to compensate.posted screenshots of scene in question on my twitter:https://twitter.com/ameliatornatore/status/1152245511530995714?s=20





	crazy shit

"Who's the new girl?" Nancy asks him.

Steve fidgets under his blanket. "Who, Robin? We work together. She helped me and Dustin crack the Russian spy code. She's cool."

Nancy quirks an eyebrow at him curiously. 

Steve rolls his eyes at the silent question. "Not like _that_ , Nance." 

"Why not?" Jonathan asks, suddenly.

Steve looks back at Robin, who locks eyes with him for a moment, before she turns back to the suit taking her statement.

He turns back to them both. "It's just not like that, okay?"

"Okay," Nancy concedes, hands up in surrender. 

There's a few moments of silence and then Steve feels someone come up behind him. 

"You okay?" Robin asks, looking worriedly at his messed-up face.

"No, but I'll be fine," Steve half-lies.

She turns to the others. "Hi, I'm Robin. Sorry to crash the party," she jokes softly.

Jonathan, bless him, offers a hand. "Jonathan."

She takes it cautiously. They're all pretty beat up, and she doesn't really know who's hurt and who's not. 

Nancy simply nods. "Nancy," she half-smiles.

There's a long pause, awkward and tense, everybody avoiding eye contact. 

"Crazy shit," Robin whispers, staring at nothing in particular. 

Nancy barks out a laugh, surprising all of them. She nods in agreement. " _Crazy shit_ ," she repeats.


End file.
